The present invention relates to a new and improved arrangement for supplying a fiber processing machine, such as a card or the like, with fiber flock material.
Generally speaking, the arrangement or apparatus of the invention for supplying a fiber processing machine, such as by way of example but not limitation, a card or the like, with fiber material or fiber flock material, is of the type comprising a feed device provided with two feed or nipping rollers which conjointly form therebetween a nip line or nip. These two feed or nipping rollers serve to feed fiber flock material to a rotatable substantially cylindrical opening or opener roller. This substantially cylindrical opening or opener roller has needles distributed over its substantially cylindrical outer or jacket surface and which needles extend outwardly therefrom. Furthermore, such substantially cylindrical opening or opener roller is located at the entrance or entrance location of a feed chute leading to or operatively associated with the fiber processing machine.
Such an arrangement is already known from European Published patent application No. 0,175,851. In accordance with the teachings thereof, the provision of a deflecting element or an impact element leads to improved homogeneity of the fiber material collected in the feed chute.